The Choice
by Angie.D.Sallee
Summary: Bella and her adopted sister Nicole move with their father Charlie. Nicole is way different than Bella. She's athletic and outgoing. Will moving help her find herself or will it hurt her. This is my first Fanfic,not a good summary review please!
1. Meeting Nicole

Hello my name is Nicole Swan and yes I'm Bella's sister, she's really great I guess. If by great you mean totally out of her mind and so clumsy its crazy but like any other sister, I stick with her and I love her with every thing in me I think. I'm really not her sister Renee, her mother, had adopted me when I was a child around 5, but still I call her my family like any other adopted child does. I'm 17, I have black hair and blue eyes, everyone says that I am a weird child just because of my eyes and hair color but I never let it bother me. I really don't care they can stare, it doesn't bother me one bit. I am very athletic, yes that does mean that I am tan but not scary tan, that's just crazy. So like I was saying my sister and I wanted to give my mother and her new hubby space because she had finally found love and I knew I didn't want to ruin that for her I wanted her to be happy.

"Bell's hurry up! You pack slow I hate it, I need the bathroom"

"leave me alone you'll just have to wait I need it too" I rolled my eyes in anger I knew she was doing this on purpose because I made her mad the day before.

"Girls we have a plain to catch hurry!"

"Bella won't come out of the bathroom" as soon as I said that she did and gave me the evil eye but I've gotten that a lot from her so it hasn't bothered me as much as it use to . We finally got out of the house and into the car and drove to the air port I can't wait to see my father Charlie. He was the first thing I wanted to see I had missed him after he and my mother divorced, not getting to see him at all ,no that would never make me miss him. I thought sarcastically.

We had finally got to Forks, Washington and like I knew he would, Charlie was there waiting for us it was the first time I had seen him in years he looked so older but he's still my dad and I knew he thought we looked different. I mean we are a lot older now too.

We had arrived at his house which was little like I remember and when we had gone in the inside was the same somethings were moved around a little bit but all in all it was the same throughout the house. It was kind of depressing, no joke that he hadn't even touched our room's. It was so weird but I guess moving it would make the change permanent and I knew he didn't like that as much as I did, but it was still creepy. Yes I love the man but he's gotta let the creepy side go.

Any ways school would be starting tomorrow but it was the middle of March and school had been going on for a while now so it wouldn't be that exciting for them as it would be for us. My room was small and really decorated with things that I had made in the two weeks that I use to come over the summer he never went in my room I could tell it was weird just leaving those things there. I guess he never really went in there when Bella and I left and never came back. I could never tell him that I never really wanted to come in the first place that would probable destroy him in every way. I couldn't do that and I wouldn't.

The day was boring and really uneventful I couldn't stand how all he did was sit in front of that television all day long, I mean what kind a person really did that for their whole life just sit and waste it away like that? I know why my mother left now. Gosh, she's really adventurous and all he wanted to do was watch TV all day. I completely understand why.

"Bella I'm going to take a walk okay."

"Tell Charlie you leaving he's not like mom he will worry."

"Fine."

I walked really slowly down the stairs trying not to disturb him and his game watching.

"Charlie I'm going to take a walk is that okay?"

"Of course." I walked really fast before he could say any thing else to me it was only normal for me to do my daily walk or run, depends what mode I am in. Right now all I wanted to do was run away, far away where no one could find me. I ran to the place where we always ate, it wasn't sunny outside like I was use too, no it was a light drizzle with really dark clouds above it was so terrible.

I wasn't watching where I was going and a car hit me. Wow just my luck when I pay attention to something, I get hurt. What's wrong with me? I have never got hit by a car before.

Of course they took me to the near by hospital it wasn't that bad. I mean a broken leg and a few scratches here and there but other than that I was fine.

The shock of it scared me more than anything and I have a problem with passing out, so yeah it looked like I was in really bad shape. The next thing I remember is wakening up to some one talking to me.

"She's coming too."

"What."

"Hello Nicole my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Can you hear me?"

"Yeah."

"Your going to be just fine you just sprained your leg which will hurt and you hit you head really badly" I nodded my head in agreement "My son Aden will stay with you until your family gets here."

"Okay". I looked over my shoulder. Geez he was cute! His hair was blonde and his eyes golden almost like honey.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Carlisle says you're going to be okay."

"I know he told me." his voice was really hypnotic. It felt like I was in a dream only with a really cute guy right beside me.


	2. Take me home!

"My name is Nicole. "

"It's nice to meet you Nicole so what were you doing if you don't mind me asking or do you."

"No, I don't mind, not at all…. I was walking well more like running and I was lost in my thoughts so I didn't pay attention to anything around me then well yeah…… the rest you know." I smiled knowing how stupid that might have sounded to him.

"Nicole thank god you're okay."

I looked back and all I had seen was Dr. Cullen showing Bella and Charlie where I was. I had Bella worrying over me when normally the person in the hospital bed is her she's a real accident prone person and I, well wasn't.

"Bella don't worry, I'm okay, it's not a big deal."

"How can you say that you're lying in a hospital bed is that not a big deal Nikki?"

Great I had her calling me by the name she gave me when we were little which I still never figured out why she gave me that nickname is was annoying.

"Because it's not, I'm okay, stop worrying, it's not like I'm the one that always gets in these types of things."

"I know you've got to get better at watching where you're going, promise me that you will."

"And if I don't promise you."

"Then I won't stop worrying about you"

"Fine, I promise"

I really wanted to just go home and listen to Hayley Westenra song Pokarekare Ana because that song always put me in a better mood even though I could never figure out the words it's in like an Indian language or something. The song always makes me relax when I'm super stressed or have a lot on my mind.

"When do I get to go home, hospitals scare me?"

"Well good because all we need is Charlie to sign you out and you'll be on your way." "Charlie will you sign this" Charlie picked up the pen and wrote his name down on the release forms. "Thank you, you are free to go Nicole."

"Thank you."

I tried to get up but Charlie grabbed me before I fell. I had never be this clumsy before maybe it was because Aden was there I always got like that when a cute guy was around it was never my fault I was just shy around guys unless their team mates or this is going to sound bad, or ugly but I never said it out loud because that's just rude and I'm not rude. Well I have my moments but it normally never happens out loud.

Charlie got me crutches and helped me off my feet.

"I got it Charlie, Charlie I got it!"

He let go "are you sure."

"Yes, now let's just go home please."

We got to the car which was the most difficult part for me because I couldn't stand better yet get in a car so this time I had to have Charlie help me with Dr. Cullen helping him. I felt such a fool I couldn't get into a car because I got hurt what would I do at school tomorrow. I don't even want to think about going to school that will most likely be the death of me yet. But all in all I have to I only have like this year and next year to be in school so why not just live through it.

Charlie didn't have Carlisle to help him this time so I thought I was going to fall but luckily Bella the clumsy master helped him and fell try so I got a good laugh out of it while it lasted.

"I'm sorry Bella, it's just that you're an easy target to laugh at Bella listen, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah I see you talking but I don't hear anything."

"So Bells, ready for school tomorrow."

"NO!! Don't even mention it, that not even funny."

It took all I had not to laugh as hard as I could right now but sooner or later we would have to face that fact that we had to go to school no if, an's, or but's about it we had too. Now all I had to do was get her to realize it too…… Ha! who am I couldn't get Bella to realize nothing better yet school.


	3. Is Aden really at my door!

The next morning Bella and I awoke the next morning which my leg wasn't in that bad of shape I could kind of walk on it but it still hurt like crazy so I didn't try that hard to walk on it, it would probable hurt more if I tried to walk on it but I really don't want to take any chances so I'm not going to.

"Bella we have to go hurry up."

"Why are you in such a hurry it's not like you won't get every eye on you?"

Suddenly we both heard a nock at the door…. It was the Aden Cullen wow why would he be here.

"Hello Aden."

"Hello I have come to take you and Bella to school, is that okay."

"Sure let me get Bella."

I was dazed by his words they were amazing he was amazing. Geez I guess I wanted him to come and pick me up I really liked him as you can see. I'm surprised that I wasn't falling over my word or well I'm glad that I can say things around him.

"Nicole, who's at the door."

"Hurry Bella, Aden is going to take you and I to school and if you make him wait I'll kill you myself get it, got it, good."

"Fine I was coming but I guess I could stall for a little while……… I'm just kidding let's go please, cause if I don't I'll never hear the end of it will I."

"No you won't its good that you realize it now then later, c'mon lets go."

He was at the door waiting for her and I it was cute it was like we both had a date not saying it was but goodness I wish it was. Yes I did say goodness cause I'm a G like that and I can.

I looked up at him as he opened my car door. "Thank you Aden."

"You're welcome Nicole Swan."

I smiled as he walked into the drivers seat it wasn't weird but there were two other people here.

"Hi, I'm Alice and this is Jasper, its nice to meet you."

"Hi, my name is Nicole and this is Bella, and yes it is nice to meet you." I smiled warmingly she was sweet and he did talk much and look like he just got hit with some thing and was in pain it was weird I guess.

The whole way there was quiet and awkward. Bella had made me sit in the back of the car with his family. They were pale like crazy pale it was freaky but they were nice I guess they only said hi and that was it but I guess hi is enough for me at least they said it.

"Bye now hope you like your first day of school."

"Thank you I hope I do too." I smiled as they walked away.

"Hey let me help you to class."

"No, that won't be necessary you drove me to school thank you."

"I'm going to; I want to get to know you if that is okay."

"That's okay I'll let you get to know me I guess it won't be that bad knowing some one here." I laughed.

He smiled and took my hand. His hands were freezing cold I really didn't understand why or why he took my hand but I kind of liked it well enough to go along with him.

We had got to my first class door.

"Good bye Nicole I'll see you next walk."

"Good bye and okay."

That's all I could come up with was good bye and okay good god how lame am I.

I watched as he walked away he was like a knight in shinning armor but not yet to the knight part. When I couldn't see him any longer I walked into class. I looked around, Bella wasn't in that class it depressed me a little but I got over it. There was this girl staring at me though it was kind of awkward no joke like I didn't even know her or any one for that matter.

"Hey."

I turned around it was Bella's friend I think her name is Jessica but I cant be sure.

"Hey, Jessica right."

"Yeah, you can sit by me I'm sure the teacher wont mind." She smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, so I know this might sound weird but does you sister like any one here."

"I don't know, she doesn't tell me that kind of thing, she's afraid that if she does I'll tell them."

"Oh, but I thought you guys were sisters?"

"Yeah we are but she doesn't trust me a lot does that make sense."

"Yeah it does."

"I think it's because last time she told me who she liked I told him because he was like my friend so I did she kind of got really up set and told me never to talk to her again but she got over it."

The same girl stared at me for the rest of the class I was so glad when the bell rang to go to second period. I walked out of my class and Aden was waiting for me.

"Aden, you're actually here."

"I told you I would be and you said okay."

"Yeah but I didn't think that you would."

"If you want me_"

He suddenly stopped when that girl came out of the classroom it was weird she like gave him this really dirty look than walked away like he wasn't even there.

"C'mon lets go Aden, I don't want to be late."

"Okay I'm coming."


	4. Te Amo

Aden and I had this class together so I figured I would sit by him which that creepy girl was here to so I really couldn't talk to him about anything because he looked back at her a lot.

"Aden, what's wrong."

"Did you have a sister before you were adopted?"

"I don't remember I'm sorry and how did you know that I was adopted."

"So you don't know, and I know because you're different than Bella."

"Who is she, I wanna know?"

"I don't know okay she's just telling me to ask you if you remember her."

I sat there wondering how I would not know if I had a sister when I was little I don't understand……… I did her name was her name was Selena but she was way to little for me to care for and how would this girl know that unless she was Selena then that would mean my real family was here in Forks. No that can't be of course I would want to see them but I knew I wouldn't go see them but would they try to take me away from Charlie. My eyes started to water I could leave him I just got here I wanted to stay.

I turned around. "How do you know me?"

The girl looked surprised when I said that. "You're my sister Nicole that's how I know you."

"Lair Bella is my sister."

"Does that help you sleep at night just wondering, does it?"

"Selena shut up! That's not even funny." I lowered my voice.

"How'd you know I was here, Sel?"

"Mom knew you would come back to see your lost lover."

"Lost lover……… Aden."

I looked back at him and he was looking down he knew that's why he was getting close to me.

"I was going to tell you sooner or later but every time I tried I couldn't I couldn't hurt you Nicole, not again."

"How would you have hurt me, Aden I wanna know."

He looked away his honey eyes weren't like yesterday they were dull but still honey looking.

I started to remember before Renee adopted me my real mother she knew the Cullen's. She made an arrangement with them that when I got 17 or 18 me and Aden would get married. So she made me get closer to them, after I did she didn't want me to get married to him any longer so she left and asked Renee to take me and ever sense she did I had never seen her again she left just like that with my father and my sister . Tears ran down my face as I learned what I wanted block out when I was a child all the memories came back like a bullet hitting the flesh and then the pain of know that my mother didn't want me and how she left was like the bullet hitting my heart and going strait through it not even stopping. This is why I didn't want to remember it hurt way too much and know that she wants to see me made the bullet thing seem to get worse.

"Tell her I want nothing to do with her and you and your father any I'm happy and that's the way I want it to stay I don't anything to do with all of you."

"Is that true Nicole that you love me and you don't care?"

"Yes, yes it is so go away I want your life I want mine and I want it without you all."

"Even Aden?"

"No I want you, your mother, and your father to leave me alone and don't even talk or better yet see me."

"Nicole_."

"No! Listen to me I don't want anything to do with you so go away."

"No I wont I want to see my sister."

I sat there in the classroom quiet for the time I had nothing to say. I didn't want to see her and any of them so I wasn't going to. The whole time she tried to talk to me which was all in vain because I wouldn't even look her way I didn't care I disowned her I didn't care any more.

"Aden…… I need to talk to you alone okay."

I sounded like a hurt puppy when I told him that.

"I understand but before you do." He got closer tom my ear. "I do still love you and I will always."

I didn't know what to say how could he say that he…… what…… no, no this cant be happening to me of everyone else in this world why me why does this always happen to me I hate this. The bell rang giving me and Aden free time to talk I guess I wanted this more than any thing else but still I wasn't sure.

"Aden what were your words when I left."

"Why do you want to know that?"

"I don't know I was just thinking about it."

"That it was my fault that you were gone and I could never live with my self if you never came back to me."

"No to me, what were those words?"

"I made you promise to come back to me when you were ready."

"Did I?"

"Yes you did."

I looked at him and a tear ran down my face I could go with the arrangement or I could live my life. Just when I was about to say something he wiped the tear away and then I realized that the reason that I was different around him was because I loved him and I don't think I could stop loving him even if I tried it wouldn't work.

"The arrangement was that I would love you and marry you right."

He just looked at me. "You don't have if you don't want to."

"You've already gotten one part of that not all you need is the other."

"You love me."

"And this I can say, ever sense I was little I loved you Aden and nothing has changed."

Right then at that very moment my real mother had shown up.

"I couldn't get you far enough away from him could I?"

I turned around her hair looked just like mine but her eyes were different.

"No you couldn't, because even if I was across the world I would have come back one day to see my father Charlie and hope that Aden would be here."

"Why do you want that life Nicole, I don't understand……… wait he hasn't told you what he is has he, no of course he hasn't he loves you."

"What does she mean Aden?"

"Come with me." He took my hand and led me into the forest.

"I'm a vampire I could show but we don't have fangs I'm sorry."

"I wouldn't care, why would she think that, I don't understand."

"Nicole did you hear me I could kill you easily."

"You wouldn't Aden I know you."

"Te amo."

I looked at him.

"What?"

"Never mind."

My mother took my hand and started to walk away from him all he could do was stand there.

"Let go!"

"No Nicole, I will not let you live that life even if you wanted to, you have to leave and never come back you understand me."

"No please stop mom."

"I can't Nicole you leaving and when I get you far enough away I'll tell you why you don't want that life."

I ripped my hand away from her. I wasn't leaving Charlie or Bella so she could forget that. I wasn't he has been there for me she wasn't she was never around she never cared how was I going to tell Charlie that my mother had came back and now she wants me so bye-bye now it was nice knowing you.

"Nicole don't do this you have to come with me please I don't want to lose you I've already lost your sister please."

"What do you mean you've already lost Selena she alive isn't she than you haven't lost her you have her."

"No I lost her to vampires like Aden now she'll never live a normal life, like I want you to."

"I have been you just weren't around for it."

I walked back to Aden. She noticed that I would choose him over any thing right now she couldn't understand why. Aden looked down at me and smiled.

"You're making a big mistake Nicole."

"No mom the mistake, was you coming down here trying to take me away after all these years never coming to see me never caring not that's your fault."

She walked away I knew she wasn't going to let me get away and she wasn't going to let me love him but it was already to late for that.

"Aden take me home."

"Okay, let's go."

"What does Te Amo mean?"

"It's Latin for something."

"Really tell me."

"I rather not it sounds better in Latin."

"Not really because Amor mean's love in Spanish and I'm guessing Te mean I "

"And."

"So you said I love you right."

He nodded and smiled. It took all I could to not fall that very moment he was haven sent and perfect.


	5. Selena needs someone

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Twilight.**

**A/N: OMG. I feel so bad I forgot to put my Disclaimer on my other chapters oh I felt so bad so here it is. Hey if it's not to much can Y'all Read and then Review please because I really want to know what you think okay gotta write so Bye-Bye now. **

Aden took me home and when we got there he was about to leave.

"Don't go please."

"I have to, you know that."

"But I don't want you too."

"Well he has to."

I knew that voice it was my sister Selena but why would she be here.

"I have to talk to you alone Nicole please hear me out."

"Okay I'll listen."

I looked at Aden but he already knew that he had to go so well he did, as I watched the car pull away I felt regret and a little scared because I knew what my sister was but somehow this didn't feel right to me.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"Do you think Charlie would mind another girl?"

"What I don't understand."

"Mom doesn't want me because of what I am and I don't have any were else to go Nicole I don't want to be alone."

"Selena I'll ask, I'm so, so sorry for what she has done to you."

I walked over to her I couldn't just say no to her, she had no where else and no one else so I would ask if he minded then I would have to ask Bella if she minded. I doubt that my mother Abigail ever keep in touch with her family.

"C'mon I have to get you out of this cold you must be sick."

"I don't get sick sweet heart, remember Vamp."

"Oh, whatever just go along with my goodness."

She started to laugh when I got into the house and sat her down and made her watch TV the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Nicole why aren't you at school?"

"Dad I'm not there for a reason I'll tell you when you get home but for right now, would you mind if we had another girl living with us like for the rest of this school year?"

"I don't know why ask that question Nicole?"

"Because my sister showed up when Aden took me home and asked if you would mind, she has no were else to go Charlie, Abigail didn't want her any more so she got rid of her you cant send her away she has no where else."

"Okay she can stay but you, her, and Bella have to go to school from here on out you got me no leaving either you got that."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Charlie and I promise we will, I love you goodbye."

I hung up the phone I had a funny feeling that some thing wasn't right so I walked into my living room she wasn't there which was the weird thing I know I left her in there.

"Selena where are you?"

"In your room."

"Why are you in there?"

"I don't know I thought I would look if you don't mind."

"Oh okay I guess that's okay."

I walked up there she was searching through my cloths it wasn't that weird but I had like lingerie in there so yeah it was kind of awkward when she pulled it out.

"Nicole, are these for Aden?"

"No! Well I don't know I he likes them then yes bit if not than no."

"Did you just buy them?"

"Yes okay I did before we came down here I didn't know why but I felt I needed them."

"I should so tell him."

"Tell me what?"

I looked over and he was right there at the door.

"Is nothing really."

Selena said as I ripped the lingerie out of her hands. I was turning red like really red from the embarrassment I felt right now. The worst part he brought Rosalie and Emmett and how I knew there names surprised me.

"Which one?"

"What do you mean Emmett?"

"Which one is Nicole?"

"RUDE!"

He looked at me and smiled and Rosalie came over and gave me a hug.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

All of a sudden I felt Emmett give me a bear hug. I don't some how when people give you a hug out of the blue it's weird but not this one I don't know how but it felt normal some how.

"Ouch, let go you're killing me."

"Oh sorry, it's just that I haven't seen you in so long I've missed you a lot, worm bucket."

"Did you just call me worm bucket, that's nasty, I'm not a worm bucket?"

He stared to laugh really hard. Then he looked down at what was in my hand.

"What are those little lady?"

I looked down. "Their mine."

"For?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Rose, come here."

"What Em….. Oh now what are those for?"

"Their not for any thing now go away."

"Aden come here."

"No!"

"What?"

"Look what your girl has."

He looked down and smiled when he seen the tag.

"Those for me."

"No."

"You sure."

"Yes I'm sure."

He got close to my ear and whispered.

"I would love to see you in them."

My jaw dropped how could he say that with his family in the room wasn't that awkward I know it was awkward for me. I turned red cause that's just embarrassing.

"Aden, not yet."

"Why not?"

"Because Rosalie, Emmett, and my little sister no that's not happening."

He backed up "Hey Em, Rose can you take Selena and show her around Forks please."

"Sure thing."

"That's sounds fun."

I looked back at my sister, how could she abandon me here with him like that.

They left and Aden just looked at me.

"Please."

"Fine."

His face lit up as I walked into the restroom. He followed me in there no that was just really awkward no.

"Aden, your gonna have to get out."

"I don't really want to baby."

I smiled as I took of my shirt and replaced my bar with the lacey one I had in my hand his eyes never left my body it was funny when I stared to take of my pants he turned around I laughed at him.

"You said you didn't want to leave Aden."

"I was wrong so I'm gonna go before I rune it for my self."

I smiled as he just walked out of the restroom all kind and not even stopping to look back at what he wanted in the first place. I got the lace on then walked into my room which he was on my bed I found it funny.

"You wanted to see."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You look amazing."

"Thank you, now I have to take it off before Charlie get home."

"Then go take it off."

He sounded like a hurt puppy it was cute. I took it off in the room and put on my PJ's I mean I wasn't going any where today for all I know.

"Bye-bye, Aden."

"I have to go?"

"Yeah you do."

"I'll go but I will be back okay."

"Okay"

I walked down the stairs with him as he was leaving he turned around and I put my hands around his neck and kissed him.

"Bye."

"Bye."

He was smiling when he was walking away I wondered if they were going to bring my sister back or if they would just keep her. It would be better if they would keep her I mean because I wouldn't know where to help her she's a vampire she needs blood and I can't give her that.

The way I was think was rude that would just be a burden if they took her. All of a sudden the phone rang it was Carlisle Cullen.

"Hello Nicole I was wondering since your sister is one of us would you mind is we took her in as one of ours."

That was weird but I had to say yes it was the only way. "That's okay with."

"That's good, and thank you on her behalf because I knew you couldn't handle taking care of a vampire."

"Yeah I guess."

"Good-bye now, Nicole."

The phone hung up I felt bad telling Charlie that she would be here but the other side of me wanted her to be happy now because she could have a life and not her mother's life.


	6. Aden's Pov

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Twilight.**

**A/N: Hey if it's not too much can y'all Read and then Review please because I really want to know what you think. Okay in this Chapter it's gonna take you back to when Nicole was little, because I wanted to give y'all more than just her present. I wanted her past too, so like I said will you please Review this for me Thank you for reading *love ya*-Angie**

**Abigail's POV**

"Mommy, mommy Aden's taking me to the park tomorrow is that okay I mean with you mommy."

"Oh course sweetheart you can go to the park with him."

"Thank you mommy, I love you."

"I know, I love you too Nicole."

How long was I going to let my little girl go with this thing that could kill her at any moment I know they had told me that he would never do that but some how I never believed them. He was taking my baby's life away she was going to be like him sooner or later it was just a matter of time before they took her away from me.

"Daniel, what are we going to do she's getting way to close to them I don't want that life for her isn't there another way."

"Abigail you choose this for her you can't go back on it not now she has already grown to like them how can you tear her away."

"But her life with them will hurt her Daniel; do you want her to get hurt?"

"No I don't but what can we you got her into this and your not going to take her out that would rune the boy he has been alone for so long let them have her."

"Daniel how can you say that I thought you loved your little girl."

"I do love her that's why I'm doing this don't you see she's happy with him she ask you knowing you would say yes but she thought enough to come ask you and have you voiced this with them, just because they're vampires doesn't mean that they wouldn't understand, I do."

"But your different Daniel she's yours and you never gave me any reason to believe that you didn't love us."

"You see, Aden will take good care of her I promise, I will have his head if he doesn't."

"Fine, but I still don't trust them."

I walked into my room and lay down in my bed how was I ever going to convince Daniel that he would hurt her and that I was right.

**Aden's POV**

Today I asked Nicole if she would like to go to the park I guess I was doing it to be nice this arrangement was weird but I went along with it because I got close to her now more than any other person in my life. But I knew some thing was wrong because the next day she came to me crying.

"What's wrong Nicole?"

"My mommy left me today I don't know what I did; do you know Aden?"

"No I don't know Nicole."

"I have to go with Miss. Renee."

"Okay."

"She's leaving to Phoenix. I won't get to see you buddy."

"Promise me some thing."

"Okay what is it?"

"That when you get older come and find me I'll be here for you got it."

"Okay, I promise."

I smiled knowing that I won't be here when she got back so it really didn't matter if she promised or not we move a lot so it wouldn't matter. I did love her but it's weird knowing that she's only 5 and that I could love her but some how if I was ever back in Forks and she was older I would see her and ask her to marry me .

**The present:**** Aden's POV**

I couldn't believe it when I had seen her at the hospital with Carlisle. She actually came back to me why I don't know but she did and for that I am truly grateful she has no idea who I am. But I know some how I can reach her if I talk to her if I see her some how I want to get to know her again even if that means doing things I don't want to. I want her to love me does that sound bad it's not I want any more it's I need or I can't live without her love.

"Carlisle she's back, was that really her?"

"Clam down boy, yes it was her and from what I heard from Charlie I think she's staying."

A smile took over my face the only thing that I had ever gotten close to was now back in my life if only she knew what I had to go through without her and everything that ran into my mind about her she would turn red from embarrassment but they would they would al be true and none a lie. First I would have to tell her that I was once her best friend and was going to be her lover and how was I going to go that she barely even talked to me today and I know I'm getting way to ahead of my self but I couldn't help it I let her in because I knew I was going to marry her I guess what I'm saying is that I want her back because I can tell everything to her and she wouldn't judge but now how was I to know if she would or not.

"That's good right."

"I think for you sake it is because you even got way too excited when you barely seen her."

"I don't know this seems way too easy."

"I know but everything doesn't have to be so hard Aden."

He walked out of the room I know what he meant, I did want her so yeah I was going to go for it maybe she'll remember just maybe.

So I decided to go pick her up for school today. I mean what could it hurt I know I was doubting my self but now it wasn't that bad right now and today was going good so I was going to do this for my sake and no one else. So I pulled up her driveway and walked up to her door, I knocked and she answered.

"Hello Aden."

"Hello I have come to take you and Bella to school, is that okay."

"Sure let me get Bella."

She went inside all I was thinking at the moment was c'mon Aden tell her you know you will have to soon or later. But I just couldn't I mean like I wanted to but I didn't in the back of my mind because if I did things would change and I don't want her to hate me because that would tear me apart inside.

They had finally came out and I walked them to the car Bella walked around and went to the front seat which I wished that Nicole could have had it but I didn't want to voice my opinion because that's what she wanted so I want going to fight with it. I heard Alice and Jasper introduce themselves, well Alice was doing the talking and Jasper was just sitting there nodding his head in agreement.

We got to the school and I decided that I was going to walk her to class today it was only nice of me since I did take her to school. She insisted that I shouldn't but I really did care I wanted to get to know her and maybe bring the agreement that we were to be married but I doubt I would.

I took her hand. I wanted to know if that would jog a memory but it didn't but she went along with taking my hand so I know she liked me even just a little that's enough to get me by for now.

"Good bye Nicole I'll see you next walk."

"Good bye and okay."

I couldn't believe I said that see you next walk what was that how could I tell someone so perfect that I would see her when it was convent to me. No I shouldn't have said that but yet I did and she answered me so I know it wasn't that bad of a mistake on my part. My first period went by really slow. I could never understand why they always did when anticipated something really badly.

Finally the bell rang and I jetted to her class and I was there before she got out of the class she looked really surprised that I was there I didn't understand her I told her I was going to be there so shouldn't she be waiting for me or wanting me to be there.

"Aden, you're actually here."

"I told you I would be and you said okay."

"Yeah but I didn't think that you would."

"If you want me_"

I stopped because I knew that face some how it was killing me that I couldn't point it out. Then suddenly I knew who it was it was Nicole little sister wow she's grown and se's a vampire now great how could I get her out of here with out killing her there was no way I could do that it was to hard. She gave me a dirty looked and then Nicole pulled me out of my thoughts.

"C'mon lets go Aden, I don't want to be late."

"Okay I'm coming."

I answered know that I would never let that go. We went to are next class which I requested that her class should be this one and the consular agreed with me that it should. Selena was in the class she sat right behind us that annoyed the crap out of me and I think she knew that and that's why she did it.

"Aden, what's wrong."

"Did you have a sister before you were adopted?"

"I don't remember I'm sorry and how did you know that I was adopted."

"So you don't know, and I know because you're different than Bella."

"Who is she, I wanna know?"

I had to lie to her so I used Edwards' power I guess you could call it and made up a lie she could follow.

"I don't know okay she's just telling me to ask you if you remember her."

I looked at Nicole, she looked like she was going to cry but then she turned back and fought with Selena.

All I heard was what Selena said running through my head and then Nicole spoke.

"Lost lover……… Aden."

I looked at her and realized that she was talking to me now.

"I was going to tell you sooner or later but every time I tried I couldn't I couldn't hurt you Nicole, not again."

"How would you have hurt me, Aden I wanna know."

I looked away know that if I told her I would regret it but I didn't tell her she figured it out I guess now she remembered how and why I was her lost lover. They fought again and I wasn't listening this time because if I did I know I would regret it.

"Aden…… I need to talk to you alone okay."

She sounded like a hurt puppy when she told me that.

"I understand but before you do." I got closer to her ear. "I do still love you and I will always."

The bell rang thank god I could talk to her with out any one coming up and talking or her sister interrupting us so she got up and I followed her I wanted to take her hand and pull her back and kiss her before she told me she didn't want nothing to do with me.

"Aden what were your words when I left."

"Why do you want to know that?"

"I don't know I was just thinking about it."

"That it was my fault that you were gone and I could never live with my self if you never came back to me."

"No to me, what were those words?"

"I made you promise to come back to me when you were ready."

"Did I?"

"Yes you did."

A tear run down her face. I looked down at her and wiped it away then her face lit up just like that I made her happy how I could do that I had no earthly ideal.

"The arrangement was that I would love you and marry you right."

I just looked at her. "You don't have if you don't want to."

"You've already gotten one part of that not all you need is the other."

"You love me."

"And this I can say, ever sense I was little I loved you Aden and nothing has changed."

She looked back and her mother was right there, she said something but I wasn't going to listen to their conversation because that's rude. Then I heard some thing like he hasn't told you yet and she laughed.

"What does she mean Aden?"

"Come with me." I took her hand and led her into the forest.

"I'm a vampire I could show but we don't have fangs I'm sorry."

"I wouldn't care, why would she think that, I don't understand."

"Nicole did you hear me I could kill you easily."

"You wouldn't Aden I know you."

"Te amo."

I looked at him.

"What?"

"Never mind."

He mother took her and I just stood there I couldn't just walk and take her back she had to do that herself and I couldn't help that even if I wanted to. I heard them fighting I didn't want to make them fight and then I had seen the most beautiful thing. Nicole she was walking back to me but she looked like in the movies when someone walks to their lover hair blowing and everything it was the most amazing thing I could ever see the woman I loved walking back to me with no regrets.

"Aden, take me home."

"Okay, let's go."

"What does Te Amo mean?"

"It's Latin for something."

"Really tell me."

"I rather not it sounds better in Latin."

"Not really because Amor mean's love in Spanish and I'm guessing Te mean I "

"And."

"So you said I love you right."

I nodded and smiled. She was everything I had ever wanted so I wasn't going to let this moment get way from me that easily.


	7. Bite me!

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Twilight.**

**A/N: Hey if it's not too much can y'all Read and then Review please because I really want to know what you think. Please, please, please Review this for me I will love you forever Thank you. *love ya*-Angie**

**Nicole's POV**

Just like that everything was working out for me again how I don't know but it was okay I really didn't want tot if it would have to go back. Bella has told me that she loves it here I think it's because of Edward, oh yeah I forgot about him, he's a total gentlemen. He's cute, he's funny some times, and I think all their family is perfect well because it's them and I wouldn't be lying because they really are but back to what I was saying (I swear I have ADD). She's been happy with him for awhile now it makes me seem selfish that I never have once care for her when all this has been going on so you know what we are having a girls day and she cant say no.

"Bella wake up we're skipping school today."

"What, go away?"

"No, I mean it we're already late I told Aden that we didn't need a ride but he came any way and Edward and Aden are coming with."

"Nicole, what about Charlie?"

"What about him?"

"What ever."

"Up, up, up lets go."

"Okay I'm coming."

Okay I know I said that is was going to be a girl's day but he was so cute and I couldn't say no to Aden that's crazy no. So yeah I told them they could come it's not like Bella really likes this stuff it's just me but we bond when we do it we talk a lot so there and she helps me get new cloths she doesn't like doing what I cant get new cloths. We got to the store and I grabbed Bella's arm and went to the dresses because I for one love dresses and that's what I always go look at.

"Bella try this one on."

"No!"

"Bella please, you never try on anything when we're here."

"Fine, just this time."

"Yes."

I always got her to try them on but she never remembers it. The dress I picked out for her was a very, very pretty White Rhinestone Sleeve Dress and she looked great in it but she didn't think so. I picked out this dress which was very sexy if I may say it was a Sexy Cocktail Dress with Ruffles. It was red and I looked stunning in it but I just wanted to look.

"You should get Nicole."

"No, I was just here to look."

"Then I'll get it for you."

I looked over it was Aden and Edward.

"No, you don't have to."

"You look amazing in it and I want to."

I looked at Bella. How could be that rude and make him pay, well he offered and I had to get it because he made me go take it off and give it to him I felt really bad for doing this to him.

"Hey Edward come here."

He walked over to me. "Make Bella try on this dress please."

"Fine, but you have to try on this one."

I knew this dress it was a Sexy Cut Mini Black Dresses I know because I had this dress along time ago like when I was in phoenix with my mama but I wondered who wanted me to wear it, it was probable Aden do I put it on.

"Aden, come with me."

"No"

"Please I need you opinion."

"Fine but you owe me."

"Okay."

I walked over to the dressing room and looked back he sat down. That's good but for some reason I walked over to him and grabbed his hand and made him come in there with me.

"Nicole, what are you doing?"

I laughed he was trying to make this awkward but I knew he wanted to go in there with me.

"Clam down."

"What………… I don't even."

I put on the dress and turned around.

"Help please."

"No."

"Then you don't get to see me in it."

"The zipper."

"Yes."

He put his cold hand on my back it sent shivers up my back which wasn't good, and then he zipped it up really fast.

"Thank you."

"You're……….. welcome."

"What does it look bad?"

"No you look…..Um……..Um."

"What?"

"Sexy."

I blushed and looked down.

"Thank you."

"We have to go they're waiting."

"Okay."

He walked out of the dressing room first. I got dressed and then I came out Bella had bought the dress that I picked out and made Edward give to her. I was extremely hungry so we went to the food court which this time I was buying because that's what I intended to do in the first place. The place wasn't really packed but it was still busy. We went to Chick-flea I think I got a chicken salad and Bella got the same thing and the boys didn't eat which made me feel FAT.

After a few more hours went by Edward and Aden took us home I was so bored after they had gone it wasn't even funny. Bella was the most Boring person I had ever met; well not really I don't remember who was but all I remember was that I was kind of tired of just staying home so I walked over to Bella in her room.

"Bell's can we do something like not just stay quiet because I'm bored what about you."

"What would you like to do?"

"I don't know just not stay here call Edward and tell him to come and get us to go to their house."

"NO."

"Why not, they would."

"I know but we spent all day with them."

"CALL THEM, NOW!"

"Okay."

She did and her face lit up I couldn't tell why but I guess it was because they said yes hopefully.

"What did they say?"

"Yes."

"Really, yes I'm not going to be bored."

Bella just sat there shaking her head back and forth I didn't mean what she was thinking but that could be an exception I know I would but would he that's the only problem I have with him he won't do any thing bad it kind of annoying if you think about it but I try not to because he's what I want and have been wanting for my hole life. Suddenly I heard a nock at the door, I ran with much excitement to it, I was happy I wanted to see them for the second time to day I couldn't help it.

I answered the door.

"C'mon."

Aden grabbed my arm and carried me to his car. I wasn't complaining I liked it he was finally opening up it was cute. Before he put me down he gave me a kiss, it surprised me so it was an awkward but it was still a kiss.

He laughed. "You're bad at that."

"RUDE!"

I looked away. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

"I know you did."

He pulled my face back to his. "Not really."

He kissed me again but this time it wasn't awkward it was sweet I think. It was like he was apologizing so it was an okay kiss.

"Nicole, get in this car now."

I laughed and he put me down. I walked over to the car door and opened it. The car ride was fun my song came on: Lady Gaga, Poker face yeah I love it so I sang to it. They laughed at me but it was fun.

"Why'd you want to come over?"

"Because Bella was reading and the house was really quiet so yeah I told her to call y'all."

Aden smiled his perfect smile and it wasn't something I normally didn't do but I blushed it was weird I never did that before.

"You okay, Nicole."

"Shut up Bella."

Edward looked back.

"You sure are really red."

Bella started laughing; I cover my face with my hands. You could imagine how the rest of the way went.

"We're here."

I looked out the window it was amazingly beautiful and open. I thought it was going to be closed and dark like the vampire movie and books that I watch and read.

"What?"

"It's really beautiful."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I just keep looking at it and wondering how they would get out of sunlight it was weird no dark area's.

"I say we go in now."

Bella looked at me and Aden took my hand and walked in the perfect house that was really clean.

"Hello."

I looked up it was a woman in like her 20 or 30's she was beautiful and I think it was there mom.

"Hi, my name is."

"I know your name Nicole."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

It took a little while to remember her name I think it's Esme but I'm really not sure but I'll have Bella ask.

"My mane is Bella."

"It's so nice to meet you Bella, my name is Esme but I'm sure Nicole has already told you."

"Yeah, she has."

"Really you remembered me Nicole."

I nodded but knowing that I really didn't know made me feel so bad inside, it was eating at my core.

"Well I hope you had fun at the mall today with the boys, did y'all?"

"We did actually; they made us try on dresses."

"Really, that's sound delightful."

"It was."

"Well Esme I'm going to take Nicole and show her around is that okay."

"Of course it is, Aden."

I smiled as he took me up the stairs.

He took me around the upstairs and into his room.

"Are you trying to imply some thing Aden?"

"No………um maybe."

"What do you mean by maybe?"

"I mean that I really do love you and that I maybe want to."

I smiled. "You really want to when you don't have a bed."

He looked really embarrassed with me saying that so I wasn't going to say more about it.

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Aden, will you please come here."

"Sure."

He walked over to me and said nothing.

I whispered in his ear. "You don't want to I can tell."

He looked at me. "How can you?"

"Because you would have had the bed and you wouldn't be embarrassed about trying but it is cute."

"How will I be able to keep you if I don't try?"

"What; Aden no I never said I would leave you and I don't want to leave you and sex isn't everything Aden I want you and only you."

"You're only human and you will get bored trust me."

"No, no I won't."

I looked at him how could he say that who was telling him that I would leave if I got bored. I wouldn't because I love him and I know he has been waiting so long for some one to love him and him to love back and I would never want to mess this up for him or me.

"Who told you that?"

"Your mother told me."

"Aden and you listened."

"Yeah, because she might know you more than I do."

"No Aden she doesn't, tell you the god's honest truth Bella knows me more than anybody."

"Do you think you would want me to know you more than anyone else?"

I looked at him and smiled he was like a child right now but a very cute child.

"I know I want you to know me more than anyone else Aden I love you and that may sound really selfish but I want you to know and not how I used to be, no I want you to know me now and forever."

He kissed me which this kiss was more passionate and more forcing like he was going to hurt me or I can't explain it but it was different than all the others. He went to my neck.

"Aden what are you doing?"

He didn't answer me I felt really, really afraid at this moment in time. What was he going to do, just ran through my head over and over again the thought never left my mind even for a second.

"Aden…………...STOP, ADEN!"

All I felt was his teeth biting me it hurt like hell and I couldn't move away because he was holding me.

"ADEN, ADEN PLEASE STOP PLEASE!"

The next thing I remember was seeing Carlisle talk to Aden and I was out I don't even want to remember what he did to me because I know. I was different now I was like him and his family. I knew the urge was way to hard to cover at that moment, I shouldn't have gone closer to him how stupid am I for teasing a vampire.

"Nicole?"

"Charlie, what happened, where's Aden?"

"Nicole you cut your neck really bad and lost a lot of blood the doctor said if it didn't stop bleeding than you would have died."

"Aden?"

"Gone…….he left he couldn't see you like this."

"Oh."

I looked down I wanted to ask him if I was like him now or if I wasn't I probable was but I wanted to ask. Carlisle walked in with Aden.

"Charlie, can we talk to her alone?"

"Of course you can."

Charlie walked out and Carlisle looked at me.

"Your not but you should be your body rejected it the first time but if he does it again than you will change."

"I'm so, so sorry."

"No it wasn't your fault it was his but now you know how hard it is to control it and I hope you two will take more precaution when it comes to that."

Aden couldn't look at me and even if we made eye contact he would look away.

"Aden you needed to talk to her alone right?"

"Yes."

"Okay than good-bye Nicole."

"Nicole I'm so sorry I heard your voice fading and I stopped but I had to get the venom out but you weren't shaking or you didn't say that you neck was burning so I called Carlisle but he said that some people can reject it and hopefully you did, which you did but if I do it again than you will be like me and I cant or better yet don't want you to be like me."

"Its okay I understand."

"I don't want to leave you and I'm not going to so get that out of your mind."

I looked at him, that never crossed my mind I wouldn't let it.


	8. OMG What!

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Twilight.**

**AN: OMG so I haven't been able to update. So besides that, this Chapter is going to be a little different than normally because (drum roll please) Nicole is taken and its going to be from her POV so you'll know who took her and know what they're going to do with her and why they took her so please read I'll love you forever (probable not but still please). Oh and one more thing can you please, please, please Review thank you tootles Angie **

The next week was extremely boring I had to stay at the hospital oh course I hated it but it was better than going to school and being asked where I was and what happened to my neck that was even worse but, friends came and they still asked what happened and when will I get out. I never answered the, what happened part because it's my business and I didn't have to tell any one.

"Omg please get me out of here Bella."

"No you have to stay until tomorrow, understand."

"Fine Bella just think of me when I die of my phobia."

"You won't die, I promise Nicole."

"ADEN!"

"You sound happy to see me."

"I am."

"Okay I'm leaving."

Bella left the room I had this weird feeling that this wasn't Aden but some one acting like him because he would never say something like that.

"Aden what are you doing here?"

"What I can't come see you now?"

"I never said that I thought you went with Jasper and Emmett hunting."

"I came back early to see how you were doing."

"You know I'm fine, that why you left."

"Oh."

"You're not Aden."

"Now what makes you think that Nicole?"

"Get away from me, get away."

"Shut up little girl."

I felt some thing cover my mouth and my nose, I passed out instantly. I couldn't believe I just let my life end like this; it may sound like I was giving up because I knew I was, the person took me and I knew it wasn't Aden and I let him or her take me I didn't even scream for help or call the nurse so I was giving up. I woke up to someone talking to another person.

"Hello?"

"You're awake, finally."

"Where am I?"

"That doesn't matter all you should know is that I don't want to hurt you so don't make me."

"Than let me go."

"I can't do that, you see Aden wants you so he'll doing anything even kill for you so we're going to test that and see if he really does love you like he says he does."

"Don't that's stupid."

"Yes it is but don't you want to know if he loves you that much?"

"I know he does he would never have to prove it."

"Well he going to, oh don't you want to know the test subject?"

"Who is it?!"

"Selena, that's who."

"Let her go!"

"No than it wouldn't be fun."

"Please just let her go!"

"NO!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because he needs to know that he can't kill and get away with it."

"Who are you any way?"

"Jordan."

"Why do you want to do this?"

"Because he left my sister because he couldn't love her like he loves you and she killed her self because of it, so you see I have to get back at him for her sake."

"I won't be your revenge."

"On the contrary you are."

"Let me GO!"

I looked at him, why me why always me this always happens to me. This time I wasn't praying for Aden to help me I wanted him to stay far away or as far away as possible. But I knew that would never happen and I heard music in the back ground the song was almost lover I would know it because it was one of my favorite song.

I sang along with it:

Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick

Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, never forget  
These images

No

Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine

Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should have known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

The song was by **A Fine ****Frenzy **I loved it because it reminded me of how love could go away so fast.

"The song did you know it."

"Yes, I did Jordan. Why do you keep me like this if you say you wont hurt me."

"Because, I don't want you to run."

"I wouldn't, I just don't like being chained to a bed it makes me feel dirty."

He laughed a little.

"So you don't like being chained to a bed what girl doesn't like it."

"I don't because…….Wait a minute you have had sex on this bed."

"Yeah I am I guy."

"EWWWWWWW! Get me off of this."

I looked down at it and couldn't help thinking that he had done something to me when I was knocked out.

"Your body is one of the best I've seen."

"WHAT!"

"You look good naked."

"EWWWWWWW! You sick nasty perv get away from me!"

He did that's so nasty I cant believe it he did that's Ew he did something to me I hate this and I thought nice guys normally don't do that Ewwwwww.

"No I…… well I did but you were there and you are so hot and I'm sorry."

"Get away from me."

"You don't understand how your lover is a killer he wanted you so I'm going to take the only thing that he wanted because he took the only thing that could have meant anything in my life, I would have done anything for her and now that she is gone I want revenge and I will get it because I have you and he has only wanted you for so long."

"Please don't I beg you think of your sister would she have wanted you to do this to him or better yet me because I didn't even know he who he was I had lost all my memories of him it hurt him to know that I never thought I knew him; I'm sure your sister understood that revenge isn't the only way she was probable forgiving and to tell you I don't think she killed her self I think it was you because you loved her so much when Aden had told her that he couldn't love her you went mad because you told her not to trust him and that he would only bring her pain.

I paused to let him soak it in.

"She didn't listen to you, you thought she was blinded by love, young boy she was not blinded by love because Aden does this thing he doesn't know he can do it but he does he can do it to girls and not only is it for girls he can do it to any body but he dazed her and when he left she was hurt but you killed her because you told her and you were right but why'd you do it."

"I told her! Not to love him he'd leave her no but she didn't listen but now I can help you so don't go for him you're a beautiful and you deserve to be treated like that."

"But yet he left her for me so I will be just like her and not listen to you because he wants me and I want to be with him and his dazing does not effect me so let me go."

"I can not!"

"I don't want to scream for him but I will if you make me."

"Go ahead."

I looked at him.

"Selena are you okay!"

"Nicole help me!"

"Don't worry Selena I will get us out of this."

He was staring at me.

"ADEN! PLEASE DON'T COME!"

He hit me and I felt something inside me for the first time I knew that I would never be alive to see my life and that I would never get to see anything or see anyone I loved anymore.

"Jordan please just let me leave and I'll never come see you or never even talk about you I wont turn you in or anything just let me go."

"Liar I know you'll leave and tell everyone what I did to you and why I did it because that is what every one else did."

"I'm not everyone else I just want to leave with my sister and never look back on this day will you just let me do that."

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"

"Jordan I know you don't want to do this please just let me go."

"NO!"

"Let her go."

"Aden."

A tear ran down my cheek and I tried to get him to go away he wouldn't he whispered he loved me and took Jordan away.

"ADEN! Don't do it please."

There was no answer.

"I'll leave you if you do it Aden I will take his warning and I will leave you don't think I wont do it!"

I looked up and he was looking at me with Jordan in his hand alive thankfully.

"Nicole he hurt you didn't he."

"He did but he did it for his sister Aden she killed her self for you do you know that she wouldn't listen to her brother because she loved you and when you left her she killed her self."

I was so lying to him but I didn't want him to hurt Jordan because he deserved to live even if he hurt me so that's why I was lying.

"Aden put him down."

"Do you care for him that much Nicole?"

"I do not care for him at all but I will not let you take his life that he deserves to live."

He put him down and Jordan ran and just like that he was out of my life and I was happy but the fact that I was still chained to a bed killed me.

"Take me home Aden."

"Nicole-."

"Don't, please just take me home I love you and that is why I didn't want you to come and help me he would have made you kill Selena for me and I can't do that."

He grabbed the chains.

"Hold on this might be fun."

"No Aden remember what happened last time."

"No I don't, not at all."

He shoved against the chains which were on my body.

"Aden…….um……………Don't stop."

The next two hours were a blur if you know what I'm getting at…


	9. You're Gonna Be

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Twilight.**

**AN: So last Chapter was a little dirty at the end but okay come on she was chained to the bed I had to put a little fun in this story. I hate that I have like a lot of people looking at my story and no one review's it man it sucks I love reviews that's why I ask you to so I'm asking no more like begging will you please bring me joy and review this for me or other wise I'm going to be stuck in a ball of depression with no way out *q_q* so please review so I can be happy ********. Tootles- Angie **

"Aden, stop it, it hurts!"

"Nicole just deal with it, I won't let go."

"ADEN…………."

My body hurt from the day before and he didn't care he still tried. (No we are not having sex) he was rubbing my back really hard and it wasn't enjoyable he made it where it looked and sounded like we were having sex.

"Why do you do this to me?"

"Because I love you and it was my fault your back hurts so shut up."

He stopped and I rolled on my back facing him. He still got to me when I looked at him; his eyes, his hair even his smell got to me I hate that he can do this to me: make me feel so wanted so loved and so in love gosh he was annoying.

"I hate you."

"Why?"

"Because I just do, get it through your head."

"I love you."

"I know."

"That's it, I just get an, I know."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Rude, I say I love you but you only say I know you must really hate me."

"I don't hate you; I hate how you make me want to be with you every single hour of the day that's all."

"Kiss me."

"No I will do no such thing."

"Then I will do it for you my lady."

"No kind sir you will not."

"Really my lady, you think I won't."

"I know you won't."

He leaned down closer to my lips then kissed them. It was sexy and wow he was hot.

"Aden stop please."

"Why what's wrong."

"I don't really feel so well that's all."

"Nicole are you okay, do you want me to go get Carlisle for you."

"No I'm good, I promise."

We were listening to my music and **You're Gonna Be** came on which reminded me that the girl in the music video was pregnant. I was just sitting there with a blank expression on my face. I know I'm not nut it's just really weird to think that song would come on when I felt like puking I don't know I just thought it was but I'm not so I'm not going to say anything about it because I'm not.

"Aden, I want to know whatever happens you won't leave me."

"Of course, I would never leave you Nicole, I need you to make me whole and to spend the rest of my life with, I cant leave you."

"Good, because I don't want to be like Jordan's sister and kill myself for you because I would."

"Don't say that Nicole, I could never live with myself if I walked out on you."

"Good."

I smiled tomorrow was Monday the start of another school day fun, fun, fun more questions for me to answer that's so great. I just couldn't not go, because I need an education, according to Charlie. A nock at the door disturbed my thinking which I rarely did any ways.

"Aden I need Nicole right quick."

"Why?"

"Carlisle needs her."

"NO!"

"Aden it has to be done."

"No not yet, ask him to wait please."

"I'll ask but I'm not sure he'll say yes."

Emmett walked in, gave me a hug than left. He was my favorite out the whole Cullen family he was sweet and really funny but he was nothing but a big brother to me no feeling for him at all.

"Aden………I want to sing for you."

"What you sing?"

"Duh, who doesn't?"

I ran up to the CD player and put in my Evanescence CD in and turned it to number 6 it was call **Tourniquet. **It was my favorite song that was on the CD so I never really cared what I sounded like when I sang it I guess he would love it any ways I hope.

I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will I be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide

I sang it but he was really staring hard like he liked it but it could have been that he was thinking, she should never sing again, I hope he wasn't I hope he like it.

"I sound bad I know."

"No you sound really good but why that song why not another one."

"If you want I can sing **Taking over** me for you."

"I would love to hear you sing again."

I smiled as I went to turn the song on.

You don't remember me, but I remember you.  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you.  
But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do.

I believe in you.  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe...  
You're taking over me.

Can you know what I know and all we have?  
You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand.  
I knew you loved me then.

I look in the mirror and see your face, if I look deep enough.  
So many things inside that just frighten you are taking over.

(Taking over me)  
You're taking over me  
(taking over me)  
Taking over me.

He started to clap I laughed because I never I didn't sound good but he still liked so it really didn't matter I love him so much.

"Aden I don't want to lose you."

"Who said you would."

"I don't know I just have this feeling that I'm going to get taken and you'll never find me and I will lose you forever."

"I'll never let that happen, Nicole I won't lose you again."

"What if you couldn't stop it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like what if I was destain to what if I cant be with you like you want me to what will happen then will I just leave and you never find me I cant do that Aden."

"You will never have to Nicole I wont let any one or anything take you away from me I cant love any one else and I wouldn't have it any other way I love you with everything I have and everything I want is you."

I cant believe he loves me that much that he kill himself for me because that's how I seen this ending really, really bad for him and not so good for me either.

"Aden."

A tear ran down my cheek how was I his everything when I meant nothing compared to him he was perfect in every way.

"Nicole don't cry, your to beautiful to cry."

"I don't feel beautiful, I feel like crap and worse I probable look it right."

"No you look gorges in every way."

I shook my head in disagree meant I wasn't fishing for complements I didn't want them I didn't need them today I felt like curling up in a ball and dieing, never to see any one any longer.

"I wanna die."

"No, no you don't."

"Aden not like that I want to die like never coming back dead and mourning dead."

"NICOLE!"

"What?"

"Don't say that please I wouldn't know what do to if you died I would go to the volturi and have me killed if you died."

"The what?"

"The Volturi, they are the leader of vampires if you can call them leaders."

"Volturi that a weird word."

"Yeah I guess it is."

I laid my head on his cold chest but I knew I wasn't going to hear a heart beat but I wanted to. He put his hands on my head and held on to me tight I knew it might be the only time we had left……

**A/N: Okay so I wasn't going to end it this way but I had to end it its Christmas Eve do Review and tell me what you think I promise you won't be sorry for what's coming up next. Tootles- Angie **


	10. My ego is prego?

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Twilight.**

**AN: Okay so I see no one has review except foe silver and I'm and so thank full but this is new years eve and I don't expect any one to read better yet review so yeah if you read please review I love you forever and ever no really this time I mean it. Tootles- Angie**

"Nicole wake up, you have to get off, Nicole."

"Go away."

"Nicole wake up please, I love you."

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Oh I owe you what."

"For making me get up."

"School, Nicole that's why you are up."

"Oh crap."

I got up and remembered that I had no cloths around here.

"Aden."

"What?"

"Can you go get my cloth before you sister comes and realizes that I don't have any."

"To late, come here Nicole lets get you in better cloths than normal."

"Fine, I'm coming Alice hold on let me hurt your brother."

"I don't think you can, so let's go."

She took my arm and dragged me into her room. She put makeup on my face and she gave me this vest over a white t-shirt and a white skirt. She was really having fun with me because she said I looked like a Barbie doll yay me.

"Are you done?"

"No Aden I'm not I still need her."

"Let me see."

"NO! Get out."

"Fine, sorry Nicole I couldn't save you."

"GET OUT!"

He left and I just laughed he always had this way to make me laugh I don't know how but he did.

"I'm done."

I looked at my self in the mirror I looked good but I had smoky eyes and a beautiful dull and light pink gloss on. She put eyeliner on the top of my eye which made my blue eyes pop.

"Thank you Alice."

"No problem you look better now."

I heard a nock at the door it was Rosalie she came in along with the rest of the family.

"Nicole you look amazing, can we go now Alice."

"Yes we can let's go."

"Okay finally."

"Don't be rude."

We left the room and they all got in the car Aden took my hand and pulled me to his car it was beautiful.

"Not enough room in that car."

"Which one are you driving?"

"That one, why?"

"The truck really Aden you're taking the truck."

"Yeah I love my truck."

"Ewww."

"Get in."

I got in and didn't talk the whole way there, I wanted to mess with him but I didn't, all of a sudden I felt something move in my stomach it hurt really bad.

"AH!"

"Nicole what's wrong."

"It's nothing."

I thought it was my first day period craps but I thought craps don't move how could it be craps.

"Come on let's go to class."

"Okay."

I took his hand and tried not to think of it I didn't want to think of so I didn't.

**________________________________________________________________________**

"Alice!"

I called to her when we were at lunch all of us sat together I didn't think much of it.

"Oh my gosh, why didn't you tell me."

"Tell you?"

She looked at my stomach, no, no way that can't be I wasn't I couldn't be no, no, no, no.

"What?"

"You don't know gosh I'm sorry for ruining it."

"I'm, no it can't be, we barely, no."

"It's true Nicole you are."

"Edward stop it go away."

I looked down I had another living thing inside me, how could that be, I know that we had sex yes but.

"Does Aden know?"

"No I haven't told any body yet I promise."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome but you should tell him okay."

"I know I will."

Right at that moment he walked up.

"Sorry I'm so late."

He put his hands around my stomach and Rosalie and Alice screamed no.

"What?"

I looked at Rosalie and she motioned telling me she could tell.

"Nothing it's nothing."

Alice tried to cover up the reason why they screamed but it wasn't working I knew I was going to have to tell him now. Was I ready to tell I know I wasn't so I told Alice that I wasn't ready through eye contact?

"Aden it's nothing I promise."

"Nicole are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure there is nothing to be worrying about I'm fine promise."

"Okay I believe you."

"Okay."

I looked at him and smiled so he wouldn't think I was lying but I knew I was and so did every one but Emmett, Jasper, and Selena. The rest of the time was really awkward and really talk free if you know what I mean.

The bell rang to go to fifth period and I got up Aden put his hand on my shoulder and walked me to my class.

"I love you."

"I love you too Aden."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I walked into my class and sat down at my seat.

"You and Aden have been really cozy don't you think."

"No I don't know what you're talking about."

"Have you?"

"What?"

"You know……… had sex."

"Why would you think that?"

"I've never seen him act this way before."

"Then you don't know him."

"I guess not."

The teacher came in from out side and the class started. The class went by really slow all I wanted to do was go home get in my bed and never get up. The bell rang finally I get to go home.

"Aden!"

"Whoa."

He caught of course I knew he would he's really strong, he was a vampire it come with it.

"Nicole I could have dropped you."

"I knew you wouldn't."

"Nicole."

"Oh right."

I knew he didn't know but that was Alice telling me not to I guess I'll get that a lot now.

"Nicole I need to talk too you."

"Okay."

"Nicole you know what happened to you and I don't want that happening any more I have to go and let you live I can't be with you any more."

"Aden I need you right now please don't go."

"Why do you need me?"

I couldn't tell him and he turned around got in his car a drove away left me standing there in the rain about to cry in front of every one. Alice ran over to me.

"What happened?"

"He's gone he's leaving me alone with the baby."

"Did you tall him about the baby?"

"It couldn't come out I wanted to, he's gone Alice he's gone."

"He'll come back I promise listen to me."

I just found out that I was pregnant and then the guy that got me pregnant left me how could this happen to me, I wanted him to stay, I wanted him to love me.

Alice and Rosalie told my dad that they were going to take me to there house for a while of course he didn't mind because he liked them and they helped a lot.

"Nicole are you okay?"

"Emmett leave her alone Aden just left go away."

"Why'd he leave?"

"We don't know go away."

"Fine but you have to tell me okay."

"Fine just go."

He left the room and they both came over to me I was crying my eyes I didn't want him to leave and I knew why he did.

"Nicole what happened?"

"He told me that he didn't want to hurt me any more and he left, I wanted to tell him, I couldn't, why am I so stupid."

"So he left because he thought he brought you pain."

"Yes."

Rosalie walked over to me and put her arms around me, I knew she felt sorry for me but no matter how hard I cried, no matter how long I waited, no matter how much I prayed he wouldn't come back.

"I need him Rose, I can't do it alone."

She let go and walked out of the room and I heard yelling and her saying you need to come back she needs you she pregnant Aden get your ass her. She walked back in and looked at me.

"He wont come back."

"NO call him let me talk to him, he needs to be here!"

"Alice I know he said she wasn't pregnant that we are making it up just to get him to come home."

"Let me talk to him."

"Nicole are you sure?"

"Yeah I want to talk to him."

She dialed his number and waited.

"WHAT ROSALIE!"

"It's not Rose, Aden."

"Nicole………. I'm sorry."

"I'm pregnant Aden I couldn't tell but I am, I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me before I left, Nicole I………"

"I wanted to but it wouldn't come out, I… I… I need you please come back I don't know what to do I can't do it alone."

"I can't."

"Aden please I can't do this."

"Nicole I have to I cant hurt you and now the baby I don't want to hurt you I love you with everything in me but I have to go so please don't call back."

"Why just tell me why?"

"Why, what Nicole."

"That you won't come back that you won't even come see your baby when it born why don't you want to be there?"

"Because I'll just hurt you and the baby."

"I love you even thou you wont come back…………………………. Goodbye Aden."

"Nicole."

I hung up before he could say anything else I didn't want to hear any of it I just wanted to be alone.

**AN: So yeah I told you, I don't know should he come back leave your answers as reviews please and maybe he might or maybe he might not.**


	11. LET ME BE WITH HIM!

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Twilight.**

**AN: Okay so I had to make him come back because he has to right he has a baby and that's not right if I didn't make Aden come back so I hope you love this story I do because of course I made it but enough talk let's READ!!! lol Tootles- Angie**

A week passed by and still Aden didn't come home I wondered if I would have the baby I mean like if I wanted to have an abortion because he wasn't there and the baby reminded me of him why would I want it. I didn't go to school this whole week because he was gone I knew people would ask me why so that's why I haven't and I don't really want to go back with out him I loved him and he left me. Aden called back and I looked at the phone I let it go the answering machine I didn't want to talk to him not now not ever.

"Who was that?"

"Aden, I didn't want to talk to him."

"I understand you don't have to tell me."

"Alice I don't understand why, he was perfect just two or three hours earlier than that how could have he gotten mad that bad in that amount of time?"

"I don't know sweetie, he has this weird way of showing his feelings not even Jasper can tell sometimes if that helps."

"I guess I don't want him to…………I want him home."

I started to cry I held so much in over the past week I wanted him home I knew he wouldn't but I wanted my fairytale ending, where everything went good and we live happily ever after and no one got hurt.

"I knew this would happen, you cant trust them."

I looked it was my mother and then looked back at Alice and she shook her head knowing that I wanted her gone so I could cry alone.

Alice started. "Go away she doesn't want you here."

"It doesn't matter if she wants me here or not I'm here and he lover isn't and you chose him what a stupid girl."

"YES, YES I DID BECAUSE I KNEW HE DIDN'T WANT TO HURT ME AND THAT'S WHY HE LEFT SO DON'T GO SAYING THAT I'M STUPID!"

"You are because I warned you that he was going to leave you no but you didn't want to listen."

"MOM I'M PREGNANT, he didn't know and he wished he was here I know he does I don't hold it against him."

"See you should have told him."

"I couldn't so get out of my life and leave me alone_"

"Don't talk to your mother that way Nicole."

"Daddy……………… please just go away."

"Nicole how………………. Why do you stick up for the boy?"

"I love him that's why."

"Nicole."

"No I'm not joking nor am I kidding and I wont take it back I love him with everything in me and nothing in this world could take that away so please just leave me and let me deal with this myself and just forget about me like you have the past seventeen years goodbye."

"Goodbye my baby girl."

He took my mothers hand and left I wanted that to be the last of them that I would ever hear. Rosalie walked into the room and had the phone in her hand and looked at me and I shook my head no and she left. I heard she doesn't want to talk to you Aden get over it, I looked at Alice and she didn't look good.

"Rosalie!"

She ran in. "Yes."

"Alice, is that normal."

"Oh she is seeing pictures of the future she can do that."

"Oh."

"Alice what do you see?"

"Aden at the door with some girl with him, I cant tell who she is but I've seen her before and Nicole she's crying she's on the floor and he just looks at her."

I looked at Rosalie and knew that, that was the truth and there was no way around it I felt bad that he would actually do that but I guess I had to understand a little bit.

"What else?"

"He walked over to her and picked her up her stomach is big the baby is almost here and he kisses her."

"That's it Alice?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I couldn't see more."

"That's good enough."

Alice looked at me and knew I was upset she could tell just through the expression on my face. I knew he loved me but the other girl was weird and I didn't quite understand who or what she was.

"So he called again."

"Yeah, he really wants to talk to you Nicole and you not letting him is driving him crazy but I think you already know that."

"No I just don't want to talk to him, I want him home but he refuses to come so I won't hold it against him, and I do still love him and I will never stop."

"I see that, but he's hurting you and you don't really care because you love him I don't quite get you."

"Yeah that happens a lot with me."

I looked down I just wanted to go to sleep and wake up to find out this was all a dream and I was with him and he was with me and there was no problems and he never wanted to leave me. Even thou I know it won't it wont happen I wished for it every 11:11, I started to cry which made me want to sleep even more.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

"If he calls back I'll tell him your sleeping okay."

"Okay."

I fell right asleep when they left and I was thinking about my happily ever after if I was ever going to get it. Then my dream I was running down a hall way to Aden and a baby in his hands I cried out but he didn't hear me and the baby started to cry, every time I seemed close enough to him I would reach out and he wouldn't be there I felt angry and I fell the last time. I screamed awake and Selena, Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett ran into my room.

"What happened?"

"It was just a dream Emmett, no need to worry."

"Oh, you scared the hell out of me young lady."

"I'm sorry, just a dream."

I looked at the clock it was 6 hours from the last time I was awake, I had slept a lot more than ever. I didn't care and they had left so I went back to sleep and a few hours later I heard a nock at the door.

"Hello?"

"He's back."

"The girl and the belly and, and no."

"He's here and alone Nicole."

I was about to get up than I seen him at the door and all that went through my head was _why now?_ I couldn't understand why was he here now.

"Aden."

"Yes, Nicole."

"Why?"

He walked to me. "I love you that is why."

"Hold me."

"Okay, I'll hold you until the day I die and never let you go."

I started to cry, in his arms felt so right and I never wanted him to let go no matter how hard life got I wanted to be with him always and forever.

"Go to sleep my love."

"I cant."

"Oh why is that?"

"You're here that's why."

He smiled and laid next to me on the bed I never really wanted this moment to end but I knew it had to. My mother came in the room.

"AW how sweet her lover is back to bad she has to go."

"Go away!"

She grabbed my hand and Aden looked at me I didn't want to leave him I wanted to go back but she tore me away and I could never forgive her. I felt a bag go over my head and I couldn't see, I couldn't believe my mother my own mother would do this to me. We came to a stop and I heard what sounded like a helicopter she was going to take me away so I could never be with him again I couldn't understand why she would do this I was happy I was having a baby she could at least let me have the baby then take me but no she didn't even do that.

"MOM LET ME GO BACK!"

"No you need to get away from him and this is the only way how so tell Forks goodbye and get over it."

"Mom you don't understand it's his baby I cant do that to him I want to be with him let me go back please I'll let you see the baby please it needs it's father MOM!"

"Nicole just shut up and get over it I wont let him hurt you ever again your not going back to him that will only bring the baby pain!"

"MOM! I don't care I love him I would die if I couldn't be with him."

"NO!"

I was quiet I wasn't going to face the fact that I wasn't able to go back and see him I would run away from her and find him or call him and let him find me I don't care I just wanted him to take me away somewhere they wouldn't come and try to take me. We got out and I looked around it was weird but the town was little and I didn't want to go to school so I wasn't going to go and I didn't want to do any thing with my so called mother.

"Go away and let me go back to him I will if you wont let me I'll do it when you least expect it."

"Nicole_"

"NO I want to go I don't care I want to be with the only man I loved and the fighter of my child so please just let me go back mom."

"I don't want that life for you."

"I really don't care, I'm a big girl, I make my own decisions, I don't need a dipper my self."

"Nicole?"

"Mom I love him that's why."

"You don't need me anymore?"

"I've never needed you I had Renee."

"But how"

"How what mother."

"How'd I let you go?"

"When you though of your self and not what I wanted."

"Then why do you want me to leave you alone."

"Because you want to take me away from what I've waited for all my life and I don't want that mom."

"You disserve so much more than one of them."

"No mom I don't I have the most perfect and most wonderful man on the face of the earth he treats me like I'm a goddess on a throne and he is nothing and could never compare to me so you see I disserve him and he disserves me."

She stood there just really quiet and just looking at me and nodding he head and looking away.

"I do love you mom."

"I know and I love you as well my baby."

"Take me to him please."

"Okay."

"Really you will?"

"Yes I see what I seen in me when I loved your father and my dad would allow it."

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome my baby girl your welcome."

I looked at the tears coming down he eyes and I wiped them away I couldn't stand to see other people cry in front of me.

The way home wasn't quiet it was loud with laughter and me telling my mother what I did when I was little. I got out of the helicopter and looked back and I knew where I was and walked to the dinner to see my dad and Bella there eating. I ran in there to give him a hug and to tell him that I never wanted to leave again and that I would always be there for him.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing at all, why Bell's."

"You sound really happy to see us."

"I am but first, Charlie can you drive me to the Cullen's please."

"Of course I can Nikki."

"Thank you."

I walked over to his car and looked back I was finally free of my mom trying to take me away from him and I could be with him when ever I wanted to. We drove about fifteen minutes and then pulled up to the house and Emmett was at the door.

I got out and he almost ran to me. "Nicole you're back."

"Of course silly why wouldn't I be?"

Alice ran out side and looked at me and then the rest of the family came outside and Aden looked really happy to see me and really upset that I left and I fell down something happened with the baby. I woke up right next to Aden and his smile was the first thing that I seen.

"Aden what happened?"

"The baby it's like me and……………………… it needed blood so it took yours I'm sorry."

"No don't be I feel fine a little dizzy but fine okay."

"Okay but if I never shoved against the chains you would never had to go through this you know that right."

"I know and I don't really care it was worth it."

"That it was." He laughed a little.

"Carlisle told Charlie that he has to keep you here until the baby is born."

"What?"

"Yeah you have to stay with me until the baby comes."

"Oh my gosh that sucks."

"What?"

"I was just kidding Aden."

"You better be."

"What?"

"Or I would have kicked you butt."

"Likely story, you would have never even touched me."

"I know but let me dream gosh."

I laughed at him and his stupid dreams but if you noticed he was kind of opening more to me I was still happy for that one small opening that he gave even if it was little it was enough to get me through, I smiled as Alice and the rest of the family came in.


	12. My note to all of you!

**Okay this is just a little thing from me so don't get excited it's only me I think I wanna make the baby come or………. Have her die I know I know she's the main you cant do that to him but I don't know tell me your opinion in reviews please cause I really don't know what to do any more this story is stopped right now because of it anyways never mind I'm not going to make her die thank you for helping any ways how are ya'll I'm doing good I haven't updated in a while because school and my teachers so yeah I feel bad for not updating but I guess I'll get over it oh almost forgot thank you Silver you're amazing I think well I know most of my reviews are from you I happy you like it and any one else that reads it. I know it is going way to fast I've been looking over it and I'm like why'd I put that in there that's way to fast. So yeah well thank you for reading this I hope you like the story and I hope you stick with it until it's complete.**


	13. Yay he asked

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any characters – except Aden and Nicole!!!-**

**A/N: okay so yeah update YAY! Tootles- Angie**

"Rose hey what is up, I haven't seen any one but Aden all week, well if you count Carlisle than there."

She laughed a bit "What would we do with out you Nicole."

"I don't probable die but yeah good thing I'm here." I smiled

"True Aden would die with out you."

"Yeah I know."

She laughed some how I've missed all of them Emmett –my teddy bear-, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Alice even, my mom and dad, and most of all my sister Bells. -yes I know I'm forgetting my real sister shove it-. Today was good my hair looked a mess my stomach hurt like crazy but today was going good.

"Is Em here?"

"Yeah he is waiting for you to call him in."

"I'm not going to Em!"

"ROSE YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO TELL HER!"

"Oh just come in Emmett stop being a baby, no pun intended."

"None put out."

"Oh fine I'm coming." He walked in.

"How are ya doin, Nikki?"

"Good I hurt but I'm good."

"That's awesome." He smiled "Rose won't let any one in that's why I ain't coming to see you regularly or else I would."

"I know Aden told me, thank you Rose that's sweet of you."

"At least some one thinks so cause every one else thinks I'm crazy, Em."

"Babe I don't think you're crazy, I know you are."

She hit him. "Well thank you for telling me that, sounds like you're on the couch tonight."

"Babe no, I'm sorry I take it back, babe please don't make me."

"Sorry I'm crazy I don't want you around that."

I laughed at them. Then Aden walked in.

"Every one okay?"

"NO!"

He almost ran through the door. "What?"

"Rose is making me sleep on the couch."

"Don't do that Emmett."

"Do what?"

"He's just worrying like usual."

"Nicole I wouldn't worry if I didn't have a reason too."

"You don't have to; the baby and I are alright."

"Nikki."

"Bella!"

"WOW!"

"I so missed you Bella come and give me a hug NOW!"

"Okay, okay, okay I'm coming."

She walked over and gave me a hug. "How's Charlie and you are ya'll good I miss ya'll."

"Yes Nikki we are good and you don't look so well."

"I don't really look good WHAT."

"No, Nikki don't get up lie down."

My over protective boyfriend/husband said, gosh I wanted to get up and walked around for a little while but no they wont let me I have to be on bed rest yay me.

"Aden let me up." I whined but it wasn't working that well.

"RUDENESS! And thank you."

I love that word I don't know I just do but I mean it made since at the time so yeah don't correct me. I looked at Aden he really wasn't going to let me get up was he.

"I think it's time for everyone to go bye Bella."

"Okay bye Nikki, everyone see you soon."

"Soon what do you mean?"

"Nothing Nicole just go back to sleep."

I felt so in the dark I couldn't get up I couldn't have people in my room–regularly- and now they weren't telling me things I felt left out for real.

"Aden aren't you going."

"No, I wanna ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Nicole…… Will you marry me, I've already talked to your dad and said yes and now it's only up to you."

"Aden………. Yes." The yes was more like a whisper but I knew he could hear me or at least I thought he could hear me.

"Really your saying yes even thou I've been a really big jerk through all of this?"

"I love you no matter what your like, or how I'm like."

"The baby will come sooner then you think."

"I hope so."

I looked at him he was smiling his perfect and wonderful smile that he always did when I was around.

"What wrong Nicole?"

"I was thinking."

"About, what exactly?"

"Nothing you need to know."

I smiled and he gave me this hurt puppy look that he gave so well mind you, he always used that because he knew I loved his puppy look.

"Aden."

"Nicole please tell me."

"I was thinking of you why."

"No reason; you were thinking of me really."

"Yes I was."

"How often do you think of me?"

"You tell me."

"Every day?"

"Closer but not quiet there."

"Every second of every day."

"My god the boys got it." I smiled.


	14. Damien! I love it

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any characters – except Aden and Nicole!!!-**

**A/N: YAY!! Tootles- Angie**

"Aden I don't want you to worry any longer."

"But you know I will."

"I don't really understand why I'm okay and I'll be okay until the baby is born."

"Which will be in a few weeks, I neglected to tell you that."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah the baby is abnormal and well it is growing rapidly."

"Stop using big words, and when is it due."

"Well you see I really don't want to get you mad."

"It's kinda too late for that one Aden."

"Okay so the baby will be born in like the next three to four weeks."

"Three to four weeks but it's only been like three months how is that possible."

"Well like I said it is an abnormal baby and it's growing really, really rapidly what did you think when I said that?"

"Aden get out and let me think for a few please."

"Defiantly and I'm sorry."

"You didn't do any thing wrong Aden."

He walked out and I was alone; the thing I wanted the most was a radio so they got me one and my song came on I know it's a little different but it is Halo by Beyonce I loved because it reminded me of me and Aden. He is like my angel and every thing I do makes his embrace come and I can see and feel it and I pray it will never fade away I know it sound corny and stupid but it makes me feel that he'll never leave and that he's my angel and I make him break everything to be with me. That's what I think but I could be wrong.

"Ouch."

My stomach just moved that so nasty but it meant that the baby kicked I guess but still Ewww. I was hurting and the worst part was that no one was there so I called for Aden again I didn't want to be alone and the pain was excruciating I felt like I was going to explode or well something like that.

"What's wrong?"

"It's hurting really bad Aden."

"Um do you want me to get Carlisle, are you okay."

"Yeah, please get him………." I gasped the pain got even worse, I didn't think it was possible but it did and it hurt to even breathe.

"CARLISLE GET IN HERE!"

"What is the matter Aden?"

"Nicole."

"Nicole are you okay?"

"No, it hurts everywhere."

"Aden go get Rose."

"Carlisle I don't want to leave her."

"Aden I said go."

He walked out and in a few seconds Rosalie was in the room. She looked at him with eyes sharp and weird I couldn't put my finger on what was happing I was in to much pain to care.

"Rose I think the baby is coming."

"WHAT!"

"I got it Carlisle."

She walked over to the top of the bed and held my hand which didn't help much. I screamed like a child when they get scared for the first time, but mine was over and over and over again, I wanted Aden to come and take the pain away but before I knew it I was out cold I didn't know why but I knew I was out.

**Rosalie's POV**

When Aden walked out I saw his face it was extremely lifeless I wonder what Carlisle was doing in there. Then he looked at me and told me that Carlisle wanted me in the room I was amazed but also shocked that I was the one that had to go in there I mean out of everyone out of Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Aden, and Esme he picked me why was I the one that had to go in there with her. When I walked in he pulled me aside and told me that when he told me what to do that I had to do it at that moment or Nicole would die, oh that didn't put presser on my shoulder at all and of course I had to say yes because I was the only one in there so I had to do all what he told me.

"Rose go."

"Kay."

"Rose I think the baby is coming."

"WHAT!"

"I got it Carlisle."

I walked to the top of the bed and let her hold my hand even though I knew it probable wouldn't help but let me tell you this she is strong it hurt even for me like she was crushing my hand. Then she let go I looked down in panic and she wasn't conscience I Screamed and Carlisle looked up and the baby it was disgusting it ripped out of her like nothing I had ever seen before and let me tell you I've seen a lot of disgusting things but this toped it. Aden ran in and his face was terrified all of this happened so fast I couldn't believe what happened next, Carlisle was telling Aden to bite her to keep her alive, I could tell he didn't want to do it but he did. Crazy sometimes what love makes you do, but the baby he was beautiful he has her eyes and Aden's brown hair. He's really something of a miracle I don't know what to call him yet because she still hasn't woken up yet but I'm sure it will be her favorite name ever, Damien. She told me when I went like psycho protective sister in law but he was worth it she'll love him with all she has and never regret him.

**Nicole's POV (Again)**

They told me I was out for two or three day and they gave me my baby boy I was so happy that, that was over and happy that I was me again. I could even get up yay oh yeah the most important part his name is Damien, Rose got it right he was so beautiful and amazing just like his father but he had blue eyes just like me I was happy he got some thing from me. I missed my sister, my mom, my dad, I even missed Phil. I hope every one will come see me and my new little demonic baby, just kidding but i do hope every one can see him.


	15. Last chapter of My choice sorry :!

I'm happy... It hasn't been like this since I got pregant. Damien is the cutest little boy in the world! He makes my day. You know what they say when you get pregant and have a baby you change well its true I have changed alot. I'm more fouced on my child and how I can help him be a better person. I'm not worried about being cool at school or being noticed, I'm a mom. I've endured fevers, tantrums, and changes with this little boy. I don't think Aden and I knew how hard it would be to watch our son go through the pain of chaning. Yes I had to endure the pain of watching my little boy die... I cried my eyes out. I know that pain and I didn't wish that upon him. I still hurt thinking back to it. His face was pale and I couldn't hear his heart beat. I truly thought that my baby, my Damien had died and that he hadden't made it through the change. I left the room because I couldn't handle seeing the only thing that held me together die. Rose ran out with me, she couldn't stand it either she was close to my son. I made it that way because I loved her and apprecited what she has always done for me. She's my best friend. So it's only right for her to love my son as well. Emmett has been there as well he held me tight when I was crying. The whole family was there except Aden and Carlise they were with Damien. I miss how we were Aden and I things were more... Romantic back when it was just us but I wouldn't change anything about my life. This was an expert of my story a moment in time that no one got to see. Selena grew with us she's now a member of the Cullens as well as Bella. I can't think of a time where I was happier I know to this day there hasn't been. Selena grew up she's not scary anymore. She and I "fixed" things with our parents... well sorta we had a mutal agreement that they won't interfere with little Damien and Sarah's life. Oh right Selena had a baby with Embry! She's pretty, I don't know how they did it but they did. So all together we have Reneesme, Damien, and Sarah (a full house). All of us having children is kinda weird but we've have all learned from our mistakes as parents and as wife's. Charlie was a big part of the children's lifes. He died three years along with Renee. They got old and went peacefully. I won't forget that day, Alice saw it coming and she told Edward, Aden and Embry to tell us. It was hard lossing them they were everything to us. But as time goes by thats what happened to everyone. Our friends, Our families, and everyone we knew. Sometimes I wish I could grow old with Aden and watch my little boy grow up and get married and have children but I know thats never going to happen because I chose this life and I have to deal with the issues that arise. I guess what I'm trying to say is that the hardest part about this life is not being able to truly live a life. I'm ranting again! I've been doing that alot recently... Ew I'm turning into Renee! Life... It's never gonna get any easier. I sound old... Well I have been alive for 73 years now.

-Nicole Swan Cullen

_-Nicole Swan Cullen_


End file.
